


Transmigrated into Aveyond: Rhen's Quest

by SaySaeri



Category: Aveyond
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Other, Transmigrating, isekai parody somewhat?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaySaeri/pseuds/SaySaeri
Summary: 'This isn't right...' Having died together with her sister during a hospital fire, she wakes up as 5-year old Lily Darzon in the midst of the destruction of Thais. The world she was in was too similar to the game her younger sister played.'But why... Why am I here on the day the heroine Rhen is born? I'm a character that was meant to die.' This wasn't in the game, and perhaps... this world was no longer the game as well. An alternate setting? How will Rhen defeat the demon Ahriman this time?





	Transmigrated into Aveyond: Rhen's Quest

_"S-sis..." Came the little voice from against her chest._

_"It's okay, I'm here." Despite the raging fire around them, the older's voice was calm as she tried to find a way out while holding the smaller body in her arms. 'Crap, I can't tell where we are...' Thinking that, she tried to find her way back to the stairs. 'Since the walls and ceilings are breaking down, it's becoming a maze.'_

_When she finally found her way down to the first level, she stood stiff at the sight she saw. "W-what the..."_

_The body guards she had greet earlier seemed slumped over, and the nurses at the desk were- "Don't look!" She moves one of her hands to block the child's view of them. "Please don't look..." She hurried towards the exit, grateful to see some firefighters managing to break in. However, as they entered, a huge rumble resonated through the building, and soon, they were caught in the explosion._

...

Dark blue eyes open blearily, confused at the strange nightmare that had taken a hold of her mind before waking. However, after she processed the sudden rush of memories flashing before her she gasps, stunned. _'Me? Was that me?'_ Sitting up, she looks down at her hands that were lit up with the night sky from the window. _'My hands are tiny?'_

 _'Ah.'_ Another set of memories flashed through her mind. It was her memories and yet, not her memories. _'What's going on?'_

Lily Darzon, 5 years old. She was born into the branch side of the royal family through the king's side. She had blonde hair that was prominent on the king's side of the family, but with dark navy eyes. _'Pendragon... Darzon...'_ She was familiar with the names. 

Her... little sister had played a game that held such familiarity to the names. _'Aveyond... right?'_ She remembered her sister showing her how she played while controlling the purple haired character. _'I don't play much games but the plot was interesting. But...'_ She looks down at her tiny hands. _'I'm five. What am I doing here?'_

 _'We... died, didn't we?'_ The small girl sucks in a breath, tearing up. Memories of running through a fire and dying with her younger sister in her arms brought pain to her heart. Her sister had a weak heart from the day she was born. And when they finally reached a breakthrough with an operation and her recovery after her 9th birthday...

 _'_ _What's the point of me being here when she isn't here...'_ With a somber expression, she gets out of bed to look out the window. "Huh?" 

Outside looked like _Hell_. _'I was sleeping through all this?'_ Serious, she goes to dress up in the most muted colored clothes she could find. With the memories she has of being Lily, she knows she's in Thais, the birth place of the main character, Rhen. _'Don't tell me, this is the day she was born?'_ After the days she worked in her other life, she would always visit her little sister at the hospital who filled her in about the plot. _'There was no character named Lily, so maybe I was supposed to die with most of Thais' population.'_

From what she can see through her memories as Lily, Tailor Darzon, the youngest general of Thais, was a distant cousin of hers along with Alicia Pendragon, the current Queen.

 _'I have only ever seen them from afar. The parents I have now are esteemed mages at the academy and they should be there now.'_ She goes to look out the window before she heads out. _'I can see the palace from here, and the academy is right-'_ *BOOM* Lily swallows, her small hands shaking as she backs away from the window to run out of her room to avoid staring at the destroyed academy. _'What am I doing? I need to escape.'_ She slaps her chubby cheeks until it hurt as she tries to pull herself together.

_'This is my life now. When I get older, these adult memories may fade away, so I need to start moving.'_

As she reaches the stairs that go down to the entrance of the mansion, she flinches at the oddly familiar sight. All the servants and the guards at the door were slumped over, eerily quiet despite the chaos outside. Frantically, she rushes down to try to shake one of them awake. "M-mary?" She recalls the name of the maid, before trying to shake others up. "Alfred? Denna? Ch-charles?" No one was waking up, and her heart was deeply unsettled. *BOOM* "Ngh..." The five year old tries to save her tears until she finds safety. _'I hope at least the mansion doesn't get destroyed, and they'll stay untouched and wake up soon.'_

"I-I'm sorry, sorry Sir Newt," She trembles, pushing one of the unconscious guards away from the door to leave. "I'm sorry but I have to go..." 

...

Tailor Darzon, the youngest general of Thais, was deeply upset. _'Those demons...'_ He curses them in his head, furious at the destruction around them. He had almost been caught at what he assumed was a sleeping spell. _'We managed to get most of the civilians on the western side to safety, but...'_ He grits his teeth as he continued running to the palace. _'I must make sure the Queen is alright.'_

He startles to the stop at the sight ahead of him. A little blonde head shot up from the bushes, covered in some leaves. _'That's...'_ He was not able to visit them much aside from her birth, but he remembered the name of his cousin's child. "Lily?" 

With a little gasp, she spots him before rushing to his side. "Ta-tailor!" She seemed frantic, glancing around. "Everyone didn't wake up at the mansion...!"

"You were able to wake up, lass?" Relieved to see one of his family members safe, he carries her in his arms as he continues to the palace. "Did you see anything else?" 

"No one..." She hugs herself to his neck, seeming relieved to see an adult. "No one moved, and I had to push the Sir Newt away from the door to leave. I'm sorry!" Her small voice trembles. "I couldn't bring anyone with me..." 

"It's okay lass. It must have been frightening, waking up alone." 

When they reached the palace, Tailor grunts as he takes out his sword with one hand, holding on to Lily with the other. "Hold on to me tightly." The monster ahead of him came charging. 

Since Lily was looking away and holding on for dear life, the moment passed like a strong breeze as the monster was slayed. Quickly after, Tailor rushed into the palace to meet with the queen.

* * *

_'She's so beautiful,'_ Lily thought, seeing Alicia Pendragon in person for the first time as she peeked from standing behind Tailor's legs. _'Getting geared up to fight after having Rhen too, she must be so tired.'_ The golden haired woman was currently getting armor suited on her.

"I am well aware of what is asked of me. However, please take in mind my role as well to protect the people of Thais." Tailor was in the middle of politely arguing with his queen after being told to take her newborn daughter and hide. "Your Majesty, I also swore to protect you." 

"General Darzon. The more we discuss this while idle, the enemy will have gotten closer to us." Alicia closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as she unsheathes her sword, trying not to show any tiredness. "Thais will not go down so easily. When you escape, the Dream Priestess Talia will watch over your journey." 

_'Ah, Talia is the main character from the game before Aveyond,'_ Lily recalls, remembering what her little sibling in the past life told her. _'Alicia's friend- Ah, and her husband was Devin...'_

"Your Majesty..." Tailor sighs, before noticing too late that Lily was approaching Alicia. "...!"

"You did a good job!" Alicia's interest was piqued at the praise, curious about the child grabbing the ends of her armor. "You must be tired but you..." The five year old saddens as she continues, "You just had a baby..." 

"...Oh my," The older blonde softly smiles down at her, before looking at Tailor. "This is...?" She had to remember the faces of so many people, her memory wasn't good at the moment with the current situation at hand. 

"Aster and Harould's daughter, Lily." 

"...Ah." Alicia glances out the window at the fallen academy before looking down at the small child. *BOOM* In reflex, she goes to hold Lily close before shouting out for her maids. "Is Rhen ready? Make sure General Darzon has everything he needs. Lily as well." 

"Yes, my Queen!" Tailor was forced to be still with a swaddled baby Rhen as the maids wrapped long trails of cloth around him to make sure Rhen was held properly. A huge satchel full of newborn necessities and reserve money was attached to his side. 

_'That's right,'_ Tailor thought, solemn with the reality in front of him. _'I must make sure Lily gets out of here safe as well.'_

"A-Alicia!" Lily addresses, feeling the sense of urgency creeping up on her. _'I don't want to leave knowing she'll be...'_ "I won't say goodbye!" 

"..." Everyone stilled in their movements, stupefied by the young child. 

"When it's safe again, we'll see you guys later so..." Lily's shoulders slump as she looks down at the floor. "You guys do your best and make sure to eat and rest and..." She trails off with a ramble as the adults regard her gently.

"Yes, yes," Alicia laughs, despite the gloomy atmosphere. "We'll see each other again. Already, I feel energetic again!" 

"...Liar." Lily pouts, before closing her eyes as a warm hand pats her head. 

"Lily," The older blonde begins, putting that same hand on her small shoulder now, "From now on, you'll be Rhen's older sister. Can you do that for me?" 

_'Be her big sister?'_ Lily looks over at the sleeping baby held by Tailor. Memories of not being able to help her little sister in the past life had her clenching her fists.

"...I can do it!" She answers, riled up. "She's going to be so cool and pretty like you when she grows up!" 

"...Haha," Alicia giggles as she pats Lily's head again. _'Now even I don't want to say goodbye.'_

...

"Rhen..." Lily murmurs, holding the baby in her arms for the first time. Currently, they were on a small ship headed to who knows where. _'Though I know that somehow we'll end up in Clearwater.'_

As she looks up at Tailor, who had been rowing for such a long while, a thought comes to her mind. She recalls the backstory that the people of the palace assigned to them. "I'd like to apologize." 

"Hm? Apologize for what, lass?" 

"You are at an age for marriage as the youngest General of Thais, and here you are, widowed with two children." Tailor lets out a small scoff at that, amused. 

"I see you inherited your father's humor." 

_'How was that funny?'_ Lily frowns, before regarding Tailor seriously. "That's why, Pa," The dark haired man startles at being called 'Pa', "-if you see a person to your liking please let me know. I'll help!" At that, Tailor's shoulders shake as he rows, trying to hold in his laughter. "What is it?" 

_'How will she help?'_ Tailor swallows down his laughter. "Please don't. I'd prefer if it happen naturally." 

"Eh..." At hearing a cry, Lily looks down into her arms at Rhen. "What is it, baby? Hungry?" She uses one hand to go through the satchel nearby, "Or do you need your cloth changed?" One of the maids had lectured them quickly about how to care for the newborn. This trip was going to take a long while. 

* * *

"So, the child foretold to destroy me is no longer in Thais." 

"Yes, Master Ahriman." 

"Pull back our forces." 

"Yes-wait, what, Master? The Queen- The kingdom is still-" 

"If I destroy the child, destruction will too come for me. Thais and it's Queen will become pawns in ensuring that the child will sway over to my side." 

"I... I see! I will ensure that your orders are met." 

As he was left alone, Ahriman stares out into the darkness, leering. _'This time, the world **will** fall into my hands.'_

**Author's Note:**

> The story will start out with Lily before transitioning to Rhen more often. I won't be focusing on the pairings much but they are: Rhen/Dameon, Lars/Idk, Elini/John, Te'ijal/Galahad, and so on.


End file.
